Kill or Be Killed: The 39th Annual Hunger Games
by PotteringTribute
Summary: When Asher Mills is reaped as the District 7 tribute for the 39th annual Hunger Games, she's terrified. Will she make it? Or will she succumb to the terror of the Arena and the dangers that the other tributes pose? Rated T for violence! Rate and review! *ON HIATUS*
1. The Reaping Chapter 1

My name is Asher Mills.

I am 15 years old.

I live in District 7.

I am going to compete in the Hunger Games.

What if I lose?

This is the story of the reaping for the 39th annual Hunger Games.

It had started out like a regular day around the District. Everyone was all smiles.

I woke up and greeted my oldest sister, Faye. Our reaping outfits were neatly laid out across a chair in our room.

I smiled a bit. Our mother had put us in dresses that were the same color, a dull gray. To represent the blade of an axe, I supposed.

Our mother came hurrying in. "Asher! Faye! Come on, the reaping is beginning soon and you're going to be late!"

I sighed and tried to repress a small giggle. My mother always took the reaping so seriously. But really, what were the chances of either me or Faye going into the Arena? Faye was 18 now, this would be her last year at the reaping. I was 15, and I was eight of thousands of slips. I had gotten some extra grain and tesserae for the family, just in case. We certainly weren't well off, but we weren't too badly off either. Besides, it might be helpful.

Faye walked over to me, brush in tow. We were both dresses in our cotton reaping dresses, nearly ready to go. Faye combed through my long brunette hair and tied it in my signature high ponytail. I gave it a tug for good measure, and then, with tears in her eyes, my mother gave us both big hugs and whispered "Please don't get reaped today."

Faye smiled and kissed my mother's cheek. "Don't worry, mother. Even if Asher gets reaped, I'll volunteer. I wouldn't let our little darling go into the big Arena."

I grinned. Faye was here for me. We had agreed on this a while ago. She'd go into the Arena for me. She was bigger and stronger than I was. She stood a better chance.

My mother swiped at her eyes. "Well, good luck. I love you both."

"Bye, mom," I replied as Faye and I walked out the door. Hopefully, the odds would be in our favor this year.

The Reaping was just about to begin when Faye and I arrived. The Square was packed with citizens anxiously awaiting for our escort, a woman by the name of Maia Severina, to arrive and reap the tributes.

Faye grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled and looked at me. "It's okay. Your name is one out of thousands."

I smiled back. "I know."

We parted ways as I went to stand in the fifteens section and her in the eighteens.

Maia finally arrived and stood up, wobbling slightly in her high heels. I rolled my eyes. Shoes like that were pointless. And they hurt your feet, too. I preferred my running boots. I had broken them in forever. They had been my father's gift to me as a kid, before he died in a fight. His head chopped cleanly off with an axe.

An axe. My favorite weapon to practice with.

Faye and I practice with rubber ones, although every so often I do take out my father's real one and chop some trees down for firewood. I'm good with one, I won't lie. Throwing them too. I can swish it around and toss it like no one's business. I've used axes since I could toddle. And now, I'm deadly with them. They're my main weapon, although I'm also good with knives and spears too.

I'm good with "anything pointy and deadly", as my father had said before his death last year. He was the one who taught me to fight with weapons.

My attention snaps back to Maia as she stands on the tiptoes of her pointy gold shoes.

"Time for the reaping to begin!" she announces cheerily. My heart begins to pound, the way it does every reaping day.

"Boys first, I suppose. Change is always a good thing!" Maia continues happily, unaware of the panicked faces of the people.

Maia's hand goes into the bowl filled with thousands upon thousands of tiny slips containing names. Names of boys who might be picked to die. To be sent to their death.

Maia draws out a name. We hold our breath. The crowd leans forward eagerly.

Maia slowly opens the slip of paper, maximizing the tension.

She slowly brings her lips to the microphone in front of her. Her mouth opens.

Her lips begin to form a word.

"Aaric Jameson."

A gasp goes through the crowd.

How?

Not Aaric.

He's so young.

Sweet.

Innocent.

It was just his first year.

He's only 12.

Aaric begins to walk up to the stage, trying to blink tears out of his eyes.

But before he reaches the stage, a shaky voice calls out the two words that the Capitol loves to hear.

"I volunteer."

And my arch nemesis walks up to the stage.

Felix Jameson.

A burly eighteen year old who used to beat me up outside of school every day when he was fourteen and I was eleven.

I was defenseless. Simply a poor girl who didn't deserve her beating.

I used to come home with bruises on my arms, black eyes, and cuts on my cheeks. My father wondered why until finally I broke down and told him.

He looked me straight in the eye and said, "Well, we can't have that, can we?"

And from then on, I trained with him. Hand to hand combat. Axe training. Spear and knife throwing.

And the next time that Felix and his gang surrounded me to try to beat me up again, they were the ones going home sporting bruises.

I took out two of Felix's companions with two heavy kicks with my boots. I had worn them specifically for the purpose of hurting Felix and his crew.

Next was Felix's sidekick, Henry. A punch to the jaw was all he needed.

And then it was down to me and Felix.

We circled each other, drawing attention from other students, but we didn't care.

He made the first move. Came rushing at me.

I planted my boot directly on his chest and kicked.

Of course, it only made him lurch backwards. He came rushing again.

And then tackled me down.

And lay on top of me.

Kids were standing in a circle, chanting and laughing, making bets on who would win.

And then the unthinkable happened.

Felix looked right at me. Stared me in the eye.

And planted his lips right on top of mine.

I was eleven. He was fourteen. He was blonde and beautiful. I was brunette and fierce. Nothing was special about me.

So why me?

Anyways, I promptly punched him in the face and clawed at his eyes. He stumbled around in pain and then cursed at me.

I spat at him and left.

After that, he never came near me. He and his cronies glared at me in the halls and Felix made it his job to "accidentally" knock me down whenever he had the chance.

Lost deep in thought, I didn't even hear the girl tribute's name being called before I was being pushed to the stage.

"Asher Mills! Where is Asher Mills?"

I looked desperately towards Faye, who was standing still as stone, frozen with shock. 'Come on, Faye!' I thought to myself, getting frantic.

But the 'I volunteer' phrase never left Faye's mouth. It stood muffled inside of it, content to stay where it was.

I stalked up to the stage. Tears were trying to squeeze out of my eyes, but I sniffled them up and stared directly into Felix's determined eyes. He stared at me, not friendly but not glaring either.

"Well, now we have our two tributes! Felix Jameson and Asher Mills! Congratulations District 7, and we will see the rest of you when you tune in to the Hunger Games!"

We were escorted back to the Justice Building, where we sat to say our goodbyes.

Faye came in. I turned away from her, tears falling down my cheeks. I couldn't be weak. I couldn't be.

"Asher," Faye said in that gentle voice that used to lull me to sleep.

Exasperated, I turned to her. "What?" I screamed. "You promised to protect me, and you left me! You abandoned me!"

Faye began to sob. "I'm sorry Asher! I couldn't! I was scared and frozen to the spot and I couldn't move! My tongue wouldn't move!"

I shook my head. "We had a promise, Faye. And you broke it."

Faye began to cry harder. She ran up to me, putting her head on my shoulder, drenching my cotton dress in wet salty tears. "Asher, come back! If you don't, I'll die too!" She pointed to herself. "Asher, I will kill myself if you don't come home. We need you."

I put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her away. "No, Faye. Mom needs you now. You have to help Mom. If you don't I'll never forgive you."

Faye stopped crying. She sniffled and looked at me. "I'm sorry, Asher," she said before the Peacekeepers took her away.\

My Mother came in next.

She didn't cry.

Or sob.

Or break into tears, like Faye.

She looked me directly in the eyes.

"Asher. You will come home."

Like an order.

I nodded. "I'll try my best, Mom."

"No," she said firmly. "You're smarter and stronger then the rest of them. You can and will come home."

I nodded and smiled sadly.

"I love you, Asher," she said as she exited the room.

"I love you too, Mom," I whispered as the door shut.


	2. The Capitol  Chapter 2

After my mother and Faye had left, no one else came to visit. Which wasn't really a surprise.

I wasn't really a friendly person, anyways. I didn't have friends at school and mainly Faye and I kept to ourselves.

Felix, of course, had plenty of girls begging to be let in his room. They were practically on their knees, begging Maia to let them say goodbye.

Of course, Maia didn't let them, so around thirty girls left the Justice Building dejected.

Felix had quite the fan club.

After about another hour of Felix saying his goodbyes, we were finally ushered into a fancy train, which had everything from gourmet treats laid out on fancy silver platters, to gold trimming on the walls.

While Felix looked around in awe, I sat indifferent, picking at my fingernails. I had never really been impressed with the Capitol. Anything to do with them I despised. They had taken me away from my mother, from Faye, the only people I was certain loved me and I loved back. They were all I had.

And I was coming back, I was determined.

Or, at least, I'd try. I wasn't a coward; I'd go down fighting if I had to. Fighting till I choked out my last breath.

The train ride was long and rickety. It took a long while to get to the Capitol. Maia tried to make small talk, but it was evident that neither Felix nor I were much talkers. Maia tried to get us to talk to each other, but we wouldn't even glance in each other's direction, much less speak to one another.

After a day, we arrived at the Capitol. We were closer than other Districts, such as 10 or 11, so we got there more quickly than others.

We were ordered to re-dress. Going into a warm brown room, I glanced around until my eyes landed on a large closet.

I stalked over to inspect it. It had everything from girly dresses to simple shirts.

After poking through the closet a little, I chose a light blue button down shirt, paired with brown leggings and boots, sort of like my old running ones from home. Even the thought of home comforted me.

As I stripped off my cotton reaping dress, it occurred to me to hold onto it. My mother had made it for me, and just having it made me feel more comfortable.

It really was a pretty dress; It was a dullish gray with a gray ribbon-like belt tying around it. Thinking, I untied the ribbon and swirled it around my finger. I then tied it in a ribbon around my ankle and decided that this would be my token in the Arena: A soft piece of gray ribbon tied around my ankle. I nodded my assent and walked out, my hair beginning to get wispy and messier from the delicate high ponytail it had once been in.

Felix left his room the same exact time that I did, unfortunately. We bumped right into each other, my petite body slamming into his muscled one. I glowered at him. Even though he was about eighty pounds heavier than me, and almost a foot taller than me, didn't mean he could push me around like I was three!

"Watch where you're going," I said in a clipped voice. I quickly stepped around him and resumed walking.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him lunge for my arm. Panicking, my reflexes kicked in and I swung a fist at his chest. It made impact, and it was painful for my hand. "Agh!" I shrieked slightly. Ow. Since when had he become so strong?

I ran then. I hated being in fights, although fighting was necessary for the Games. I ran as quickly as possible, the soles of my feet sinking into my boots. I ran along the plush carpet until I arrived near the exit of the train. Maia was there waiting for me and Felix, tapping her pink shoe-clad foot.

Felix came panting behind me. He put his hands on his knees. "Jeez, you're fast," he growled at me. I had a feeling he didn't mean it as a compliment.

We walked to the Capitol building we would be staying in. It was a huge mansion with glass windows, it looked beautiful.

Maia strode in front of us. "These are your servants," she gestured to two other kids who couldn't have been much older than us. There was a tall blonde girl, along with a shorter redhead boy. "The girl is for Asher, and Felix gets the boy."

Felix and I exchanged a look of mutual disgust. These kids were Avoxes. Children who had been punished for a crime by having their tongue cut out and being forced to serve the Capitol for the remainder of their lives.

Maia, not noticing our disgust, continued speaking. "The girl will take your dress upstairs." She motioned to my reaping dress which I had clutched in my hand tightly.

I shook my head. "It's fine, I'll take it."

The Avox girl had a hint of a smile at the corners of her mouth.

Maia, getting tired of our just standing there, impatiently gestured for us to go inside. "Go on," she said hurriedly. "And then your Avox will bring you straight to your prep team and stylist, where they will prepare you for the chariot ride tonight."

Not wanting to annoy Maia any further, I hurried upstairs towards the mansion on the Avox's heels. We went inside, and I looked around, trying to keep a blank slate on my face.

As soon as I was brought to my luxurious room that had a balcony with a clear view of the Capitol streets, I sat on the plush mattress situated on my wooden bedpost, and waited patiently for the Avox to leave. She polished up a bit and then left, probably to prepare me to go to my stylist.

As soon as she was out of the room, I dropped my reaping dress on the bed and cautiously opened the glass doors that went out to the balcony.

As soon as the doors opened, I burst onto the balcony and breathed in the fresh air. The streets of the Capitol were filled with bizarre citizens bustling around, many probably preparing to watch the Hunger Games, which were promised to be full of excitement this year.

I walked to the edge of the balcony and attempted to lean over the side.

"Oof!" I cried out as I was thrown backwards. I looked for my attacker, but all that was there was the balcony. I glanced around. Then it clicked. It must have been a force field put up around the edge of the balcony to discourage tributes from trying to commit suicide. So we'd be perfect for when we went to our deaths.

I sighed and went back inside and waited on my bed for the Avox to come back in.

When she did, she brought a fluffy white robe with her and indicated for me to undress and change into the robe.

I went into the bathroom, shed my clothing but kept on my soft gray ribbon, and walked down the hallway in my bathrobe.

We reached the elevator the same time as Felix. He wasn't wearing a bathrobe, but shorts and a white wifebeater.

He smirked at me. "Looking good, Asher." He raised an eyebrow as his eyes took in every inch of my body.

I snarled back at him. "Unfortunately I can't say the same for you, Felix." I made a move to lunge for him but the Avox held me back, so I resorted to growling at him again until we finally reached our floor. He winked at me as I left, and I responded with "You'd better watch your back in the Arena."

The Avox and I walked to a white door, where I went inside to four women. One introduced herself as my stylist, Geisha, and the other three were introduced to be named Caira, Shayla and Martina. They immediately made me take off my bathrobe and surveyed my body. Said what I needed work on. Then got to work. They shaved every single hair down to the stub of it. Waxed my eyebrows until they practically shined. And made small comments every now and then, about how my lips were too thin or my nose was too pointy. I was getting pretty angry at this point. They were treating me like an animal, for God's sake!

Finally, I had had enough. "Can you not talk about me like I don't exist?" I growled pointedly. I was growing tired of the Capitol pretty quickly, too.

My prep team jumped a little when I finally spoke. After a flash of a hurt look, Geisha beamed brightly and announced, "Oh look! She's finally spoken!"

The rest of the prep team clapped, fake smiles shining on their ugly faces. I rolled my eyes. They looked like puppies, under the control of the Capitol completely.

They applied what seemed like coats of makeup to my face, caking on beige and pink and purple stuff. When I was finally asked to look in the mirror, I barely recognized myself.

Although my stylists might not have seemed like the brightest people, they certainly were brilliant when it came to fashion.

My face had been transformed from something plain to something lovely. Dark green eyeshadow highlighted my bright green eyes, my cheeks were flushed pink, and my lips were colored a light brown. I looked stunning.

Next was my costume. My prep team gently helped me into a poofy green dress the color of an evergreen tree. Next they helped me into brown leggings. And then my brown wings and a small green tiara woven from vines. Finally, my green flats with designs that looked like leaves carved into them.

I couldn't help but stare at my outfit in wonder. It was _beautiful._ I looked like a pixie coming out of our forests, like a beautiful creature who was lovely yet deadly.

I grinned, twirling around and letting my dress poof up. I felt like a pixie who could fly from tree to tree, and could dance and spin, but also defend herself.

Geisha smiled a little when she saw the grin on my face. I guess Capitolites do have a bit of a heart after all.

"Come on. Let's get you down to the chariots now. You'll be in the same chariot as Felix, so try not to act too hostile towards each other. Okay?"

I nodded. I'd try my best, but I couldn't guarantee anything.

I stepped into the elevator with my Avox server, hopping slightly from foot to foot. These flats were really comfortable. I twirled in my dress one last time, smiling a little. Geisha was amazing at designing.

When we got to the basement of the mansion, we were lead out a back door which lead to where the chariots and horses were being prepared for the ride into the streets of our lovely Capitol. I gingerly stepped on to our mossy-colored chariot, which was covered in leaves to give the illusion of a tree. I hoped I'd look good on my chariot ride. If the audience didn't like me, I'd have no sponsors in the Arena. Besides, this would make quite the impression on the Capitolites.

A few minutes later, Felix stepped confidently onto the chariot. He was dressed in a green tunic, with brown leggings and dark boots. Although he didn't look terrible, I couldn't help but feel as though he didn't look as radiant as I did. I grinned a little. I loved upstaging him.

He glowered down at me, his lip curled. He knew I looked better than him. And he hated it.

One by one, the tributes started to arrive. District 1 wore fur capes. Not their best look.

Two was wearing viking-like armor. They looked nice, but their costumes weren't very creative.

3 was dressed in green body suits that had designs inked into them to make them look like computer chips. Imaginative, but not attractive.

District 4 was dressed as merpeople, with seaweed in their hair. They looked pretty good.

Five was dressed in bright yellow costumes. They didn't look terrible.

I couldn't even tell what the 6 kids were wearing. Whatever it was, it didn't look too becoming on them.

Finally, it was our turn. Our chariot had just begun to move when Geisha jumped behind me and pressed a button on my wings, so tiny that I had never even noticed it. She jumped back as the horses began to trot, pulling our carriage along.

My wings began to flutter slowly. They beat against each other in a slow rhythm, then began to hum faster and faster, until they were buzzing excitedly. The crowd loved it. I even managed to smile a bit and wave. I grinned at the crowd, and smirked in Felix's direction. He was being a grump in the corner, not even bothering to look at the Capitolites. It didn't really matter if he did smile and wave, though. I was the shining star of our duo.

Our chariot ride continued throughout the Capitol streets. My wings were making the crowd go wild, they had never seen anything like it! Once or twice, I swear I even felt my feet leave the chariot and I hung midair for a millisecond.

When we got back to the tribute house, I was out of breath and excited. My wings had slowed down steadily and had finally stopped. I reminded myself to thank Geisha and my prep team the next time I saw them. They had done a marvelous job.

I slowly stepped out of the chariot and was brought back to my room by an Avox. She waited silently in the corner as I changed into pajamas and gave her my costume to bring back to Geisha. I nodded my thanks to her and she nodded back. I smiled at her as she left. Poor girl.

I got under my forest green covers and plopped into my pillows. I smiled a little, completely forgetting that I was going into the Arena in a few days.

I frowned as I remembered that training began tomorrow. Hopefully, my mentors (their names were Garrett and Letalia) would give us some good advice for the Arena. Although I hadn't spoken to them much yet, I knew about their Games and knew that they had specialized in certain weapons and used different strategies too.

Our public training began tomorrow. Our individual sessions were in two days. And I was determined to wow the Gamemakers.

I fell asleep that night thinking about our training tomorrow. I was nervous, but excited too. Hopefully, all would go well, Felix would get a low score and I would get a high one. I'd earn lots of sponsors and win the Games. I had to win. I just had to. For my mother, and for Faye.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm really excited to be writing this story, guys! It's not my first Hunger Games fanfic, but I love writing these kinds of stories and wanted to finally be able to publish one! Please review for me, I love getting them! **


	3. Group Training  Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning, staring into the eyes of my Avox server. They were hauntingly blue, and I shook my head and stood up.

My Axov had woken me up relatively early, breakfast wasn't for another hour and training wouldn't begin for a few hours. I had plenty of time.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. I threw on my training clothes, which had been laid out by the Avox. They were simple leggings, comfortable boots that fit to my feet, and a dark blue t-shirt. I flexed my arms and grabbed my hairbrush and put my hair in a high ponytail. As a finishing touch, I added my mother's cotton ribbon to my ankle.

I wasn't exactly sure what to do, so I decided to watch a recap of the Reapings. The Avox had brought up the tape, with instructions from the Capitol if I wanted to watch them. I inserted the disc into the DVD player and watched.

The first District to come up was District 1. A burly boy that looked to be around seventeen or eighteen was quick to jump up and volunteer, I noticed. He strode confidently onstage, smiling at the crowd cockily. I shook my head. I immediately disliked this boy. His name is stated as 'Ripper Vinard'. Even his name sounds menacing. I'd have to watch out for him in the Arena.

Next came the girl. She was reaped, and by the surprise on her face I could tell that she wasn't expecting it. She looked to be about fourteen years old. Although she obviously didn't seem to expect being reaped, she was excited about it. She practically skipped onstage and glared at every girl in the crowd. She seemed eager to get into the Arena. Her name was 'Faith Mortemer'. She seemed cute on the outside, but I'd seen kids like these from the Career districts who knew dozens of ways to kill you with a single kick to the neck.

District 2 was the next district up. A feral-looking boy was chosen, and no one volunteered for him. By the look of the crowd, you could tell they were afraid to. He walked onstage indifferently, and stood up there looking as though it was a normal day. I wasn't sure what to think about him.

The girl was a whole different story, though. A young twelve or thirteen year old was reaped and this girl came running up, screaming to the escort "I volunteer!" The district escort merely smiled and beckoned her up to the stage. The girl went shakily, shoving the small girl behind her. The cameras picked up her saying "I told you not to get extra grain and tesserae." I already liked her. For a Career, she seemed decent. She had spirit, spirit that one would need to live. 'Karis Montfort'. "Pretty name," I said aloud.

District 3 was next on screen. The boy was a shaken small child who maneuvered his way on stage, trying not to collapse. His name was Cordin Smith. Poor boy. He was terrified.

The girl was large and cold. She shoved people out of her way and stomped up to the escort, who forced a smile to her. She glowered back, curling her lip in distaste. I nearly jumped back when she bared her teeth to the crowd. She was worse than an animal! Her name was announced as 'Sasha Rhine'.

Four was the usual. A broad-shouldered boy and a large girl were both reaped. Both looked around seventeen. They were confident. The boy showed off his muscles and the girl tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. Their names were Allan Viper and Charlotte Parks. I frowned. Careers tended to behave like that.

District 5 was a surprise. A chubby boy waddled onstage, nearly tripping over his own feet a few times. If he could barely make it up the stage, there was no way he'd make it past the bloodbath. His name was Viktor Murr. The District 5 escort laughed when she heard his name. "Hopefully his name will bring him luck," she joked, her eyes sparkling. I shook my head. What a sick joke.

The District escort hadn't even called out a name when a small girl who looked to be barely twelve stood up and volunteered. The crowd stared in shock, as did I. She was sending herself to her death. Why on earth would she ever volunteer?

She wasn't cocky or arrogant. She simply walked on stage and stood there. I felt sad for her. I hoped she'd make it past the initial bloodbath. Jessica Lerva was her name.

District 6 had a tiny boy as their male tribute. He, like the District 3 boy, was trembling in fear. No one volunteered for him. His name was Darren Hills.

The girl was tall and slim, striding on to the stage like it was a runway. She smiled at the crowd and blew kisses. I scoffed silently. How could she ever be expected to make it through the first day? Her name was exotic, much like the girl herself. Ciara Morris.

Then there was my district, 7. It showed Felix shakily volunteering, but striding on stage confidently. He tried to have a brave demeanor, but I saw right through it.

Then I was called. At first, I was shaken. Afraid. Terrified, even. But I gathered my wits and walked on to the stage. My eyes were crying out to Faye for help. But she stood frozen.

When I looked at myself, I simply looked determined but scared. Frightened but fierce.

Like I would do anything to win. At any cost.

My face went out of focus and District 8 came on screen. A short, stocky boy was called. He trembled when he walked, but determinedly strode onto the stage, refusing to collapse. My heart fell a little. The poor boy. He was called Brendan by his mother, who screamed over and over.

The girl was petite. Her nimble fingers were scarred, probably from working in the textiles. She flounced on stage, tears gathering in her eyes. A small boy in the twelves section burst into sobs, a boy who must have been her brother. He seemed devastated. I understood why. Her name was announced as Peggy Lynn.

Nine was no different than every year. A tall, dark-haired boy was called out of the crowd, named Ian Stork. A slim, redheaded freckled girl waltzed onto the stage. He name was Maria Lancer. Nine usually died in the bloodbath every year. And these thin tributes whose ribs showed, didn't seem to have any potential. They looked weak and scared.

District 10 had a sandy-blonde, handsome boy called out. He seemed to be around fifteen, my age. He walked on stage, glaring at the escort. He clenched his fists. I smiled a bit. Determination. With a touch of rebellion. He was good. I'd have to see his training score, first, before I decided on any potential allies. But he showed promise, just as the District 2 girl and District 5 girl had. He introduced himself as Roran Cooper.

The girl was blonde too, and snarky. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled flirtily, then glared back at the crowd. She smiled at the boy and made what seemed to be a nasty comment about their District escort. I rolled my eyes. What a little witch. Mary-Grace Hodnett, was her name.

Poor eleven. Both their tributes were weak fourteen year olds, who looked like they hadn't eaten a day in their lives. They were dark-skinned and bony, and had numerous scars covering their bodies. The girl, Leila Shard, had a red handprint on her cheek, and the boy, Andrew Larr, had a bloody gash in his leg. They must both have been from the District orphanage.

Twelve offered up a tall Asian boy who seemed to be around eighteen, named Jack Shan. The girl was a petite child, who seemed to be only thirteen. There was something about her, though, that I liked. She had a certain quality about her, the way she carried her shoulders, and chewed her lip nervously, yet stood tall and confident, her bravery never wavering. She was a good actress. The question was, was she a good fighter? She was called Shing Curren.

The screen showed the Capitol seal and then went black. I sighed. Well.

The Careers would be vicious. Maybe not the 2 girl. But the others looked savage and out for blood. The District 3 girl might be a formidable opponent, too.

I liked the girl from 2, girl from 5, and boy from 10. Perhaps, after I see them in training, I'd propose an alliance with them.

I had things to think about.

My Avox arrived in a minute to take me down to breakfast. I sighed and walked with her silently, my footsteps echoing in the empty hallway. We walked the flight of stairs to the dining area, where I saw Maia, Geisha, Felix, and his stylist sitting primly and properly. Our mentors sat grinning at each other and exchanging looks. Felix wore a polo shirt and pants, Geisha, Maia and Felix's stylist wore typical Capitol clothing. I scowled and rolled my eyes; what was the point of getting all dressed up for breakfast?

I plopped down in my seat and narrowed my eyes at everyone else at the table. They were all staring at me with a look of displeasure.

"What?" I finally burst out with, glaring at all of them. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Nothing, dear," Maia said quickly, glancing at the others. Felix had a look of disgust on his face. "It's just that we expected you to be dressed a little… differently. But," she added after seeing my anger, "What you're wearing is okay."

I slumped back in my seat. I was wearing my training clothes. So what? I shook my head. I'd never understand the ways of the Capitol.

Avoxes brought platters of delicious-looking food. Scrambled eggs. Hard-boiled eggs. Omelets, french toast thick with butter and syrup, waffles, pancakes with whipped cream: All of it a District 7 kid's dream feast.

Felix got some bacon and eggs and sat down, eating with his fork and knife. I, however, shoved some of everything on my plate and began to shovel food down my throat, not caring about the horrified looks I was getting from the Avoxes and stylists. It was delicious food.

When I was finished, I licked the syrup, butter, grease, and whipped cream off my fingers and wiped my face on my napkin. Everyone at the table sat there with a look of disbelief on their faces.

I curled my lip, I didn't care about their stupid opinions. I shoved my chair back and stood up out of my seat and stomped out of the room, my heels sinking into my boots. My Avox attempted to escort me to my room, but out of fury I shoved them aside and stepped into the elevator. I punched in the bottom floor, the basement, and stood in the elevator fuming as I rode down alone to the training area. I was hours early, but I had nothing better to do. Might as well get there early.

The elevator doors opened to a gigantic room filled with everything a tribute could possibly use in the Arena. Humanlike targets for shooting and aim. Racks and racks of spears, swords, bows and arrows, axes, knives, and pretty much every single weapon imaginable. There was a small recreated rocky area of terrain for climbing and specialized combat, for tough situations. There were wrestling stations, knot-tying areas, snare-making areas, ropes stretching across the ceiling for climbing, and many others. The Training Area was huge, and it probably stretched to be the size of three football fields combined. It was tribute haven.

A small balcony where Gamemakers sat preparing for the training and Avoxes were preparing platters of exotic foods was above the training center. A Gamemaker noticed me and nodded his head slightly. He mouthed "Take a seat". I guess they didn't want any tributes having an advantage over any others by being able to start training early. I sat at the edge of the Training Area and took in the whole Area. Trainers were beginning to assemble and prepare their stations. I was sitting there waiting when the District 2 girl suddenly walked in. The girl who I had admired during the reaping.

She noticed me and walked over. I took in her physical appearance. She was strong-looking and every single move she made, her muscles flexed and moved. Her brunette hair fell in delicate waves, and although she was strong, she managed to make every move of hers look graceful. She glanced around the Training Area and moved towards me. She crouched next to me and plopped down, setting in. Her black boots were light and moved swiftly, her white t-shirt was fresh and light, and her leggings looked soft and flexible.

"Hello," she greeted me, her voice empty of hostility. She seemed almost.. friendly.

"Hi," I replied cautiously. I didn't want to jump into conversation with her too quickly.

"My name's Karis. I'm from District 2." I began to introduce myself to her, but she interrupted me. "I already know who you are, Asher." She smiled a little. "I saw you during the Reaping."

I steadied myself. "I saw you too. That was great, how you volunteered for the little girl. It was very… heroic, of you." I looked in her eyes.

She looked back at me with sadness in her eyes. "Yeah. That's my sister, Kira. She's twelve, it was her first reaping. And I couldn't let her go into the Arena. She's too innocent."

I smiled at her consolingly. "It's okay. You did something great for her, and saved her life."

She smiled back. "Thanks. Do you have any allies yet?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm assuming you're with the Careers?"

"No," she replied. "My older brother, Kaylin, was reaped a few years back. He was murdered by his district partner. Ever since then, I've sworn never to partner with Careers." She curled her lip. "It was the District 7 girl that killed my brother's murderer. That's why I've been so friendly with you. I've admired District 7 ever since then."

I sighed. "That's terrible." I looked around. "So why'd you come to training so early?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. Got bored, I guess. You?"

I rolled my eyes. "Breakfast went bad. My temper flared and I took off." I made a face. "Stupid District partner. I hate him. Too cocky and arrogant for his own good." I shook my head. "Whatever. Anyways, have you been training for this your whole life?"

She nodded. "Yeah. My specialty is with spears and swords. What are yours?" She seemed genuinely interested.

I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I should tell. Whatever. "Axes. I've been training all my life with them. Basically since I could toddle. Would you be interested in teaming up? Allies?"

She grinned. "Definitly. I'm assuming we're both good with our weapons. We could make a good team. Let's train together during the training session."

I smiled. A friend. An ally. Too bad only one of us could win the Games.

We talked about our Districts and weapons and skills for a while. We arranged training plans together. We were both strong and clever and fast. We'd be a good team together.

We talked until the rest of the tributes came down to the Training Center. I re-thought my strategy. I barely knew this girl. Should we really partner up? After all, District 2 had a history of cunningness and manipulitality. I shrugged it off. I'd see if she seemed genuine about her partnership with me, and I'd ask my mentors for advice. Then determine my next moves.

The head Trainer, Mara, came over to where all of us tributes stood in a circle. She gave us a short lecture on how not to hurt each other or fight each other, and how that's what the trainers are for. She gestured to each station situated in the Center, and described each one briefly.

During the lecture, Felix's eyes and mine met for a brief moment, until he looked away, his expression hard. He glared at Mara for the rest of the lecture.

Mara dismissed us and told us to go train, a small smile hinting at her lips. Karis and I exchanged a glance and we both headed over to the sword-fighting area. Karis grinned at me, and we both picked up swords. She whispered to me, "I'll give you some sword-fighting lessons in exchange for some axe-throwing lessons?" I nodded quickly. It'd definitely help to have some extra skills in the Arena.

Karis poked and prodded through the racks of swords before coming up with a heavy jade-studded metal blade. She balanced it in her hand for a moment before giving it a few thrusts and smiling approvingly.

I, on the other hand, couldn't find the right sword. They were too big, and too heavy, and too sharp. I sighed as I continued rummaging through the rows of swords. I was about to tell Karis that I couldn't find anything to use, when a sword caught my eye. It was gleaming silver, with a smooth hilt and a pointed tip. I took it in my hand. It was a perfect fit. I grinned and raised an eyebrow at Karis, who stared at me. I walked over to her, and we stood side-to-side as the trainer came over to us. Karis and I smiled and introduced ourselves, and told him how we needed some sword-fighting practice.

The trainer nodded and gestured towards Karis. Karis stepped into the sword-fighting ring and took her place. The instructor did the same. "On your mark.. Get set… GO!" The trainer yelled to Karis as he lunged towards her. She parried his attack easily and kicked him squarely in the chest. He lurched backwards with a grunt, and re-steadied himself. This time, Karis was ready. She jumped towards him, and in a matter of seconds, the tip of her blade was resting atop his chest. He growled and got up, congratulating Karis on her skills. During the fight, the Careers and many other tributes had stopped to watch Karis's sword fight. Some looked on, impressed, while others glared at her with envy. Light on her feet, Karis jumped out of the ring and landed next to me.

"Your turn," she said delicately. I shook a bit. Some tributes were still watching me, waiting to see if I had the same kind of skill as Karis. Nervously, I grabbed my blade and ducked into the sword-fighting ring. The trainer looked at me expectantly. I gulped and lined up, directly across from my trainer. "On your mark.. Get set.. GO!"

He circled me, and I backed up. Instinct and adrenaline kicked in as he began to lunge forward, thrusting his sword powerfully. His blade missed me by inches as I rushed around the ring, dodging the tip of his blade. Finally, after I had run around the entire ring five full times, I stopped, tired. The trainer spotted my weakness instantly. He lunged, and I was barely able to parry his attack. He lunged once again, and I fell hard on my back, the wind knocked out of me. Instantly, the tip of his blade was at my throat. I could feel my heart beating quickly, the pulse in my throat faster than normal.

At seeing my discomfort, he removed his blade from my neck and helped me up. Smiling, he said to me, "That wasn't bad. You're very quick. Was that your first sword fight?"

I nodded, unable to speak.

He smiled again. "Well, good job! Keep up the training."

I nodded once again and practically flew out of the ring, plopping next to Karis. She grinned at me. "Good job, Asher!"

"Thanks," I muttered, cheeks on fire. I was nothing compared to Karis.

Karis, sensing my embarrassment, changed the subject. "Why don't we go to the axe-throwing station? That way you can show me up." She smirked.

I shook my head. "I don't really want to. I'd rather save my talent for the Arena." Seeing her disappointed look, I promised her that as soon as most of the tributes had scattered, we'd find a shrouded area later to practice. In the meantime, I suggested that we separate and practice alone. Karis agreed and we parted. I went to the climbing station, while she moved a station with some deadly, spiky-looking maces.

I practiced flying around the treetops, climbing on the slimmest branches, and swinging from tree to tree. By the time that most tributes had left, I had gotten pretty good at climbing and moving from tree to tree, I had to admit.

When only a few tributes remained, I motioned to Karis to come to the axe station. Going over to a dark corner, we slipped unnoticed by tributes and trainers alike. The Gamemakers sat atop their balcony, most drunk or eating. Few paid attention to the remaining tributes. It was perfect.

I showed Karis a rack of axes. I immediately grabbed a short-hilted axe with a deadly sharp blade. I swing it around me once and it curved perfectly through the air. I nod once in approval. Karis still struggles to find her perfect axe. Nothing fits her hand correctly. I smiled. It must be the way that I was earlier, at the sword-fighting station.

Finally, she found a long-hilted, short-bladed axe with a dull, silvery color. I motioned to her as we walk over to the dummies that were strategically set up in the axe-area.

I glanced over at Karis once, to make sure she's watching, and then grab the hilt of my axe tightly. I stared directly at the heart of the dummy and position my arm.

Then I threw. The axe seemed to practically fly through the air, landing gracefully and perfectly on the target's heart. I was rewarded by a burst of stuffing flying from the dummy's heart. I grinned. I love axe-wielding. I turned back to Karis, who is staring at me with a look of wonder on her face.

"Amazing," she murmured, staring at me in awe. I grinned.

"Try to beat that," I joked.

She shook her head. "I'll try, but I'm guessing that I can only dream of it."

I smiled, and she grinned back. She stepped up to the dummy, making sure to stay far enough away from it.

She positioned her slim arm, pulled her wrist back, and threw. She had a powerful arm, but her aim wasn't too good. The axe landed on the edge of the dummy's shoulder, barely making a mark.

"Good job!" I said encouragingly.

She rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to be nice. You know I'm terrible."

I shook my head. "No, you were decent. Besides, at least now you know how to throw!"

She smiled once more and motioned back to the Gamemakers, who sat drunken, perched on their balcony. "Shall we go back now?"

"Yeah," I agreed. I was tired out of my mind. And we had a few more nights of practice before the individual training sessions and the interviews.

We rode the elevator back up to our floors and departed, smiling. I walked back to my room relaxedly. I threw on some silk pajamas my Avox had left out for me, and snuggled into bed.

I really liked Karis.

How could I kill Karis?

How could I kill, period?

I'd have to learn.

It was my only way out of the Arena.

These thoughts ran through my head as I dozed off.


	4. Private Sessions  Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Private Training Scores

The next two days flew by. Karis and I practiced spearing, dodging blows, climbing, snaring, and throwing knives together and individually. We mingled with some of the other tributes too, but never with the Careers. They always glared at us from a distance, and Karis's district partner even had the audacity to "accidentally" poke Karis in the arm with a knife. Luckily, the Gamemakers and trainers made sure to separate Karis and the Careers and were watching them like hawks. The District 2 boy had been sent away for the afternoon, which had made us smile.

Before I knew it, it was the morning for the private training sessions. Felix and I scarfed down breakfast and practically flew back to our rooms to get ready. My hands shook as I pulled on my training clothes and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I paced my room nervously, and was practically bouncing off the walls by the time my Avox came to fetch me for the private sessions.

We silently stepped into the elevator and my strategy for my private session ran through my head.

'Show off your axe-throwing. Let the Gamemakers know you have a great shot.'

'Do some climbing. Maybe throw an axe from a tree, to show them that you can throw from anywhere and still hit the target.'

'Do some sword-fighting and knife-throwing. Show them that you're not experienced with axes.'

The elevator made a 'Ding!' and the Avox signaled that I was here. I took a deep breath and stepped out.

Felix, Karis, and some of the other tributes stood there. Some were talking and laughing casually, others trembled and paced nervously.

I walked over to Felix and stood stiffly behind him. He turned around and curled his lip distastefully, his glare shooting me down. Instead of wallowing, I stood up straighter and growled a little. This stupid boy who had tried to beat me up should know his place.

They began to call in tributes. Ripper, the District 1 boy, went first. He exited with a victorious look on his face. Next, they called in the girl from District 1, Faith.

Then went District 2. The boy, whose name I discovered was Lander, and Karis walked in. Karis walked out smiling, and threw a grin in my direction. "Good luck," she mouthed to me. I nodded and gave her a small wave. I hoped she got a high score.

Then went 3, 4, 5, and 6 until finally it was our turn. District 7. Felix's name was called and right before he went in, he turned to me and said one thing.

"It doesn't matter who gets in my way, Mills, but you're my kill."

He said it with such venom and malice that I shook a little, but stood up straighter and shouted, "Only if you can survive the bloodbath, Jameson. Which I'm pretty sure you won't. After all, you're not clever or strong. Just full of hatred." I smirked.

He lunged towards me and I ducked out of his way, smiling.

"You should really get to your private session. You're wasting your own time, and after all, we'll have plenty of time for fighting in the Arena."

He stalked into the Training Center.

I blew out a breath. My hands were shaking. Felix had just told me that he was going to kill me. This boy, who, while not clever, was pretty strong. And he had volunteered for his brother, which was sure to capture the nation's attention. It was definitely going to gain him sponsors. Could I really compete with that?

I shook my head. Now was not the time to dwell on those things. I had to focus on my skills and get ready to perform. Besides, Felix was not my friend. He was my foe. He had gone from feuding District boy to one of my worst nightmares. And he had been my first kiss. And now, he was out for blood.

Five minutes later, Felix walked out with his head held high. He barely glanced at me as he stalked by, but right when he was next to me, he kicked me in the shin. Hard.

I let out a soft yelp. My blood boiled. That idiot would pay.

I practically charged into the Training Center, steam practically pouring out of my ears. I was furious, and my anger would be taken out here. I walked up to the Gamemaker balcony.

"Asher Mills. 15. District 7."

The Head Gamemaker of this year, Gloria Silling, nodded subtly towards me. I breathed in. It was time to begin.

I headed straight for the axe station. Looking over the various types of them, I picked up two similar-looking ones: silvery, curved blades sharp enough to take off a head with a single swipe.

I lifted them and walked over to where four dummies stood in a circle. I jumped into the circle and raised my axes above my head.

Then I flew. I jumped and ran and spun, and in seconds, all four dummies were headless, armless, and were completely reduced to heaps of stuffing.

I nodded satisfactorily. Then I ran towards the trees.

Using my axes to pull myself up, I began to scale the tallest one. I hopped onto a sturdy branch and aimed my axes at the dummies below.

Then I threw. Both axes lodged themselves in two different dummies, making a heavy 'thud'. Stuffing fell to the ground as a quickly climbed down.

Then I moved on to the sword fighting. I picked up a heavy sword and began to dance around a dummy, making my moves precise and quick. Finally, I stabbed the sword into the target on the dummy's heart.

Perfect.

I ran over to the knife-throwing station, knowing the clock was ticking. I grabbed two throwing knives and ran over to the dummies, clutching the hilts of the knives in my sweaty palms.

I positioned my arm and threw. One landed in the dummy's shoulder, the other in its stomach.

I wiped my palms on my training uniform and looked up at the Gamemakers. They were nodding approvingly, the expressions on their faces telling me that they were impressed.

Gloria spoke up. "Well done, Asher Mills. Thank you for your lovely performance today, and we wish you luck in the Arena."

I bowed my head and exited the Center, skipping happily. I had excelled with my axes, done well with sword fighting, and had been decent with the knives. My climbing had impressed them too. I exhaled. Tonight they'd announce the training scores.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I lounged in my room and tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I knew that the interviews were tomorrow, and I was nervous.

I made small talk with my stylists and prep team, and Geisha told me about my outfit for tomorrow. A gauzy, green gown that was printed to give an illusion of leaves. A crown in my hair, made of real tree bark. My wispy brown hair swept up in my signature high ponytail. I smiled as she described it to me. It sounded beautiful.

Then it was time to announce the scores. Nervously, I went up to the television and turned it on. The Games announcer, Tawny Hexor, was with the interviewer who would conduct our interviews the next night, Casser Chandria. They smiled and held up the sheet in their hands.

"Ready to read the tributes' scores, Tawny?" Casser joked, trying to ease the tension.

"Perfectly ready, Casser!" Replied Tawny cheerily. She held up her sheet.

"Let's begin with the scores of District 1 kids! From Ripper Vinard… a 10! And Faith Mortemer gets…. a 9! Congratulations District 1!"

I heard cheers outside, from the Capitol citizens.

Casser spoke up next. "And now, for the District 2 scores! From Lander Kavis, a 10! And from Karis Montfort, a 10! Spectacular!"

I sighed in relief. Karis got a 10. She was really good, and she'd get through the bloodbath, I was sure of it.

The scoring kept going on and on. Cordin Smith got a 5, and Sasha Rhine got an 8. I wondered how she had done so well.

The 4 kids were up next. Allan Viper and Charlotte Parks both got 8s.

The boy from 5, Viktor Murr, got a pathetic 3, the poor kid. The girl, Jessica Lerva, got a 10, which was rare from District 5.

6 was next. Darren Hills, the small boy, got a 4, and the girl, Ciara Morris, got a 5.

Finally, it was time for our scores to be announced.

"Now, time for 7!" Casser announced. "From Felix Jameson, an 8!" Garrett got up and clapped Felix on the back, who looked pleased with his high score.

"And for Asher Mills… an 11!"

It took a moment for my score to register. An 11? How was this even possible? I was expecting, at best, a 9 maybe! But an 11! I grinned. This was great! Better than great, it was wonderful! Geisha clapped for me, and Maia beamed proudly.

The 8 kids were up next. Brendan Corwin, the boy, got a 7, and the girl got a 6.

9's tributes, Ian Stork and Maria Lancer both got 5's.

The 10 kids were announced. The boy, Roran Cooper, got a 9, which was very impressive. Mary-Grace Hodnett received a 5.

Leila Shard and Andrew Larr, the tributes from 11, both got 3's, the poor kids.

The Twelve tributes were last. Jack Shan got a 7, and Shing Curren got a 6. It was decent, for kids from Twelve.

Finally, it was time for bed. I hopped in and nervously laid awake in my bed. The Games began in two days. Two days until certain death. Two days until I'd have to witness others die.

Just two days.

I shook off the thought. Nervousness wouldn't do me any good. I had to stay strong. I was a fighter. My father had used to call me his "little fighter" when I was younger. It had made me laugh then. But now, it gave me something to hang onto.

I fell asleep dreaming of my father.


	5. Interviews Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Interviews

My eyes flew open and I glanced around me. I was covered in a sheen of sweat, and my voice was hoarse. My face felt sticky and I slowly got up and looked at myself in the mirror.

I was a wreck.

My face was red and puffy, signs that I had been crying last night. My hair clung to my forehead and my breathing was irregular. It increased as I remembered the previous night.

My father. My father, dying. Me, witnessing his death. Seeing the tree begin to fall. Watching the other men screaming for him to move. He tried to, but he didn't move far enough.

The tree crashed down on him.

And in my dream, I was there. Screaming. Crying. Yelling for him to get up, get up. Telling him not to leave us. Trying to move the heavy tree off of him.

Nothing worked.

I shuddered as I told myself, 'Stop. Tomorrow you're going into the Arena and thinking of this will weaken you.'

I jumped into the shower and turned it on, and let my dream wash away with the water.

I walked out, refreshened and ready to go. I pulled on a cotton t-shirt and cargo pants, and secured my feet inside a light pair of hunting boots. I tied my small piece of cotton ribbon on my ankle too. It reminded me of home. A secure place where I felt safe.

I went downstairs, where Geisha, Maia, and Felix and his stylist sat. Upon my arrival, Maia turned to me and announced brightly, "You're late! And Geisha wants to begin your interview preparation as soon as you're finished with breakfast. Letalia, your female mentor, will give you advice today about the Arena, while Garrett, the male mentor, consults with Felix."

I nodded and began to pile bacon, eggs and pancakes onto my plate. I sat back down and began to scarf down my food. Maia looked at me rather disgustedly. "Come on, Asher. It's the day before the Games. Use your manners!"

I rolled my eyes, but wiped my mouth with a napkin and began using a knife and fork to cut my food. I finished quickly and walked out with Geisha. We rode the elevator down to the Prep Room in silence. When we got out, we walked into a bright room with a mirror and a table filled to the brim with makeup and hair products. Geisha went over to a closet and opened it. She took out my interview dress.

I stifled a gasp. It was _beautiful._ It was a forest-green color, and printed to give the illusion that it was covered in leaves. It had long sleeves. When I tried it on, I closed my eyes for a moment. It was perfect. The long sleeves made my arms look sleek, and the dress made me look.. indescribable. Geisha gave me green strappy heels to wear with it, that I had to practice walking in since I had never worn heels before, and she put my brunette hair in a prim and proper high ponytail. She then situated a beautiful crown fashioned out of tree bark into my hair.

I looked in the mirror at myself. I was stunning. I was fierce. My light green eyes only accentuated the dress. It was perfect.

"Thank you, Geisha," I gasped, and hugged her tightly. She hesitated for a moment, and then hugged me back.

"You're welcome, Asher. You look lovely."

I smiled. Then the door opened, and Letalia came walking in.

She was a tall, blonde woman who was in her early twenties. Her victory hadn't been too long ago, I remembered seeing her when I was younger.

"Hello, Asher," she greeted me briskly. She looked me up and down and then settled into a plush couch in the room.

Geisha, getting the message that Letalia wanted to speak to me privately, quietly left. She gave me a quick nod before she shut the door, and I smiled a little.

"Hello, Letalia," I replied politely.

She shook her head. "Let's just cut to the chase. You're gonna be in the Arena tomorrow. And you need to be prepared. Do you have any allies?"

I nodded. "Karis Montfort. She's the girl from District 2."

Letalia looked at me, shock evident on her face. "A District 2 kid? So are you in the Career pack now?"

I shook my head quickly. "No. Karis is good. She volunteered for her younger sister. And Karis doesn't like the Careers. Her brother was in the Games. His district partner killed him. A tribute from 7 took down his killer. That's why admired us."

Letalia's eyes darkened. "That was me," she muttered. "I killed the girl from 2."

My breath hitched in my throat. "Oh," I said quietly.

Letalia nodded. "She killed him for no reason. In his sleep. It was the night of the bloodbath."

I looked at my feet. I wasn't sure what else to say.

"Anyways," Letalia said, abruptly changing the subject, "Do you have any other allies?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Although I like the girl from 5 and the boy from 10."

Letalia sighed. "Well, I don't recommend making too many friends, considering only one of you comes out. But I'll talk to their mentors and see if I can do anything. Do you have a strategy yet? What are you best with? Do you have any skills?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, Karis and I were going to charge the Cornucopia. We're both quick, so we were gonna try grabbing a weapon or two and getting some supplies and running out of there. Karis is good with swords. My specialty is with axes, although my father also taught me to fight with spears and knives."

Letalia nodded. "Well, I could see from your 11 that you're really good. Hmm.. I don't suggest charging the Cornucopia, though. With your scores and the impressions you've made before, you and Karis will get plenty of sponsors. Get as far from the Cornucopia as you can. When the gong sounds, get out of there. Try for a backpack, supplies are important. And if you can get your hands on a weapon, perfect. But Karis's mentor and I will try to send you weapons if you can't get any from the Cornucopia. But when that gong sounds, get out of there. Run. Find water, you'll need it. It shouldn't be too troublesome to hunt, especially with your multiple skills. You can do this, Asher. You can make our district proud."

And her scowling face transformed into a smiling one. Hope fluttered in my chest. She really thought I could win. She really did!

I grinned back. "Okay. Can you give me some tips on what you think the Arena will be like, and what to do?"

Letalia nodded. "When I won my Games, we were in a desert-type Arena. Lions, tigers, and other mutts - they killed off lots of tributes. Karis's brother - his name was Kaylin - he was killed the night of the bloodbath. The 2 girl turned on him. And then, the next morning, I snuck up behind her, and BOOM! She was dead. Anyways, the Arena had a golden Cornucopia situated in sand. I didn't run to the Cornucopia at first. I ran to the forest and was lucky enough to grab a knife and a spear there. I was also able to get a pack of supplies. There was some food and water, which I rationed for a few days. After those few days, only about five of us remained. Then, sponsors sent me more water and food. I lived for three more days on that, until it was down to me and the boy from 1. We faced off in the desert. He charged me, and I jumped aside. He fell, face-down. I speared him. Then I won."

I exhaled. "Wow. That's crazy. Did you have any allies?"

She shook her head. "Nope. The Careers wanted me, but I turned them down."

"Oh," I said.

Letalia glanced up at the clock. "Well, it's time to get to your interview with Casser Chandria. If you have any other questions, I'll be back on our District floor."

I nodded. "Okay."

Letalia left after that, and Geisha came back in. She did her final touches on my makeup, and then we left.

We got into a fancy limousine and rode to the interview center, where Casser and all of the other tributes were getting ready for the interviews.

Casser walked onstage and began to speak to the Capitol people. I tuned him out and looked around. Faith, the District 1 girl, was going first.

She walked onstage, wearing a glitzy purple dress covered in lace. Her blonde hair was curled.

"Hello, Casser!" she giggled, holding out a hand to him.

Casser took her hand and kissed it. She giggled again, and then both of them sat down.

"So, Faith, you're 14. You were reaped and you were so excited! Tell us what went through your mind when you were up on that stage."

Faith giggled again. Those stupid, girly giggles of hers were beginning to seriously annoy me. "Well, Casser, I felt like it was a huge honor to be able to do this for my District. I'm so pleased to be in these Games! I'm excited! The Capitol has been so wonderful, and its citizens -" she motioned to the audience, who sighed in pleasure, "Have been so welcoming! I'm so happy to be here!"

"That's the spirit!" Casser said brightly as the Capitol citizens cheered. "Now, tell me, Faith, what do you think you'll bring to these Games?"

"I'm ready to go, Casser! I'm prepared, I'm ready to kill. I want to bring my District honor!"

"Wonderful," said Casser. "We're very excited to hear that! Well, congratulations Faye, and we'll see you in the Arena!"

"And I'll be thinking of you," she replied with a wink. She blew kisses to the crowd and curtsied, and then flounced offstage.

"All right! Time for the District 1 male tribute - Ripper Vinard!"

Ripper walked onstage. He projected confidence and arrogance, and the crowd went wild. He wore a silvery suit that brought out his blue-gray eyes.

"Hello, Ripper! It's great to see you tonight!" Said Casser, motioning for Ripper to sit down.

"Hey, Casser. I'm glad to be here," replied Ripper, sitting down. He seemed casual and calm, like he wasn't about to face death the next day.

"So. Let's talk about your training score. A 10, how wonderful! Want to give us a hint on how you got that 10?"

Ripper grinned menacingly. "I'm 100% skill and talent. I'm clever, I know how to fight, and I'm vicious and prepared."

"Amazing!" Crowed Casser happily. The audience was eating this up.

"So, Ripper. You volunteered at the reaping. What was that like?"

"Incredible. I'm excited to represent District 1. And when I win, I'll make them proud," he replied casually.

"That's wonderful!" Exclaimed Casser. "Congratulations to Ripper Vinard, from District 1!"

The crowd howled and cheered, and Ripper smirked and bowed. Then he walked offstage.

"And next up, I believe, is Karis Montfort, from District 2!"

Karis walked onstage in a beautiful golden gown. It was one-shouldered and had a large jewel right on her shoulder. Her shoes were golden peep-toe heels that were coated in glimmer. Her coffee-colored eyes were done up with mascara and her beautiful black hair tumbled down her shoulders in soft curls. She looked amazing.

"Karis Montfort! Good evening!" Casser greeted her happily.

Karis graciously replied, "Good evening, Casser. You look great." She grins, motioning to his pink suit and pink dyed hair.

He laughs, as does the audience. "And you look lovely, Karis. Please, have a seat."

Both of them sat down, and Casser leaned forward. "So, Karis, who did you volunteer for at the Reaping?"

Karis leaned forward, as if telling a secret. Her facial expression became serious. "That's my sister. Her name is Kira. She's only 12 and she means the world to me."

The audience sighed and Casser put his hand to his heart. "What a touching story! Now, tell us: Wasn't your brother in the Games too?"

Karis's bright eyes filled with tears and she swiped at them, then straightened up. "Yes. His name was Kaylin. He was murdered by his District partner during the bloodbath."

The audience "Awww"s and Casser turned to the crowd. "Now, isn't she just so heroic? She volunteered for her sister, and her brother died in previous Games." He turned back to Karis. "So, Karis, tell us, what are you going to do for these Games? What went through your mind when your sister was reaped?"

Karis turned to the audience, her big eyes wide. "When my sister was reaped, I couldn't think. Or speak. Or even move. All I knew was that, as a 12 year old, she didn't have much of a chance in the Arena. I couldn't let her face the Arena. So I had to volunteer." She took a deep breath. "I have a strategy. And a wonderful ally." She smiled brightly at the camera.

Casser leaned forward. "An ally? Who?"

Karis smiled and put a finger to her lips. "Sorry, but I can't tell. You'll find out soon enough in the Arena." She grinned mysteriously.

The audience cheered and clapped. They were going wild.

Casser glanced at the large clock over the interview area. "Oh, no. It seems that this interview has come to a conclusion!" He smiled at Karis. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Miss Montfort, and good luck to you! May the odds be ever in your favor!" The audience chuckled and Casser kissed Karis's hand.

"Thank you, Casser, and goodnight Panem!" Karis beamed and waved to the crowd, who cheered and clapped.

"All right! Next up, Lander Kavis from District 2!"

Lander stalked onstage, glaring at the cameras.

"Hello, Lander!" Casser said brightly, laughing at the crowd.

"Hello, Casser." Lander's reply was hostile as he took a seat.

"Well," Casser said, obviously trying to ease the tension, "Tell us about yourself, Lander."

Lander flexed his muscle underneath his dark tuxedo. "I'm a volunteer. I'm gonna win the Hunger Games. And I'm strong, powerful, and smart. I'm gonna win this year."

"Confidence! We like that in a tribute," laughs Casser. The audience cheers for Lander.

"Thanks," Lander replies.

"All right! Well, it looks like our time is up! Good luck, Lander, and we'll see you in the Arena!"

"I won't need luck," Lander replied. He winked at the crowd and exited the stage.

"All right! Time for the District 3 tributes!" Casser began to announce.

I tuned out the other interviews.

3 finished, then 4, then 5, and then the boy from 6 was finishing up.

"And now," Casser said, "From District 7… Asher Mills!"

My breath began to come in nervous, short gasps. Felix turned to me and grinned. "Not so fierce now, are you Asher?" He said softly.

Feeling angry, I slapped him squarely across the face, feeling satisfaction. Then I stomped on stage.

"Hello, Asher, and welcome!" Casser greeted me.

I smiled and waved to the crowd and turned to Casser. "Hello Casser! What a pleasure to meet you!"

"And you, Miss Mills," he replied, sitting down. I sat too, and straightened my dress.

"So, Asher, tell me about the Reaping. You were stunned when your name was announced. Why was that?"

I took a deep breath. I couldn't tell them about mine and Faye's pact. It made me seem weak. "Well," I said, choosing my words carefully, "I was scared at first. But then the realization kind of sunk in."

"I see," Casser nodded. "So, what's your plan for the Hunger Games? Tell us how you got that 11 in training!"

"My strategy is a secret," I grinned. "And my 11 in training… well, you'll see in the Games." Casser and I laughed together and the crowd went wild.

"So, Asher, what do you think you'll bring to the Games?"

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to sound cocky or arrogant. "I'm quick and clever. And I have some.. skills. I hope to bring some excitement to these Games."

"Amazing!" Said Casser. "Well, thank you Asher Mills!"

"No, thank you!" I said, waving to the crowd. I smiled brightly at them, and then said "Happy Hunger Games!"

The crowd began chanting my name. "Asher Mills! Asher Mills!"

I curtsied and walked offstage happily.

"Now, time for District 7's male tribute, Felix Jameson!"

Felix stalked onstage and bowed to the crowd. He ran a hand through his hair before greeting Casser. "Hey, Casser," he said easily.

"Hello, Felix!" Casser replied cheerfully as he and Felix sat down.

"So, Felix," Casser said, leaning forward, "Are you excited for the Games?"

"Very," Felix replied, grinning. The Capitol women cheered and screamed for him. "Especially with some of these tribute rivalries."

"Tribute rivalries?" Casser glanced at the crowd and gasped. "Tell us more!"

"Well," Felix smirked mischievously. "My District partner and I… have a… history. It's pretty long."

"Tell us! Tell us!" Chanted the crowd.

Casser laughed. "The crowd wants to know! Do tell us, Felix!"

"Well," Felix began. I mentally smacked him. He was going to humiliate me on national TV!

"We used to fight a lot, back in school. And when she was 11, and I was 14, we got in a huge fistfight. And I beat her and I kissed her. And ever since, we've been in a huge feud. Since apparently she doesn't enjoy my kisses," he smirked. My face turned red. I was definitely being shown on TV.

"Really? How scandalous!" Gasped Casser, and the audience cracked up.

"Yeah. Ever since, she's hated me. And I've hated her. And we're going to kill each other in the Arena."

"Ooh! Well, this should be an interesting Games!" Cried Casser. "Make sure you're tuned into the Games, citizens!"

"Thanks, Casser," said Felix, and he got up and bowed.

"And thank you!" Cried Casser, who stood up. "It was a pleasure," he said.

Felix waved to the crowd and blew a kiss to the Capitol women. Some of them fainted. I rolled my eyes.

Felix stalked backstage and the rest of the tributes began to go.

"Hope you enjoy your death," Felix smirked at me. "Maybe I'll kiss you one more time before I slit your throat."

"In your dreams, ugly filth," I spat back. "I'd rather be tortured to death then kiss you again."

He curled his lip. "I'll remember that, then, in the Arena," he snarled. Then he stalked away to the elevators.

I sat back in a chair, defeated. He was going to try to kill me.

Karis walked over to me and sat down. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," I replied sullenly.

"I heard what he said to you," she whispered. "That's terrible."

"Yeah," I said. "But if he tries to kill me, can you make sure he makes it quick?"

"I'll make sure he's the one who winds up dead," she replied, smiling.

I laughed. "Thanks," I replied, a real smile lighting up my face.

She grinned in response. "Now, let's go back. We'll need our sleep. The Games start tomorrow." Her expression turned serious.

"Okay," I sighed.

We walked up to the elevator and pressed the buttons.

"Karis," I said suddenly. "I'm scared."

"I know," she said. "I am too. But we can do this. We'll make it through the bloodbath together. We'll get away. My mentor talked to yours. We've got this."

I gulped. "But only one of us can win," I whispered.

She sighed. "Don't think about that yet. Please."

I nodded. Then the elevator reached her floor. "Alright. Good night. I'll see you in the Arena in the morning."

"Night," she replied with a shaky smile.

"Karis," I called. She turned around.

"Good luck." I said.

"You too," she replied. I smiled at her.

"We can do this."

"Yeah," she repeated. "We can."

Then the elevator doors closed and I rode up to my floor. I dashed into my room and flung myself into bed. I hurriedly changed into my pajamas and sat in bed all night. Then I began to cry.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I thought about tomorrow. The deaths. The killing. The horrors of the Arena. I swiped at my cheeks. "Be strong," I told myself. "Be strong."

I took a shaky breath and leaned into my pillow and tried to fall asleep. I needed my strength for tomorrow.

My last thought before I fell asleep was, "I love you Faye. And Mom too." Then I drifted away


	6. Today's the Day Chapter 6

Getting Ready For The Games - Chapter 6

I woke up with my breath coming in short, heavy gasps. I looked around my room and then realized what today was.

Today, the Hunger Games was beginning.

I was going into the Arena.

I sat up and exhaled deeply. My heart began to race, and a panicky feeling was snaking its way through my body. The Games were starting today.

Death was starting today!

Forcing myself to remain calm, I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I splashed water over my face and took a shower.

When I stepped out, I looked around. My Avox had laid out some clothes on my bed. A simple turquoise v-neck. Brown fleece leggings. Heavy black combat boots. I pulled on my clothes and put my hair into a high ponytail. At the last second, I tied the gray ribbon from my mother's dress around my ankle and slid it down into my sock where no one could see it. Then I walked downstairs.

Downstairs, everyone is eating breakfast. Felix, Garrett, Letalia, Maia, Geisha, and Felix's stylist too. I cautiously sat down and put some food on my plate.

"Good morning, Asher!" Maia chirped brightly. I hated it. I hated that she was acting although nothing was wrong and I was not being sentenced to my almost certain death.

"Morning, Maia!" I mocked her high-pitched, Capitol-accented voice. "Remember what today is? Oh, yeah! It's the 39th Annual Hunger Games! I'm probably gonna die! Let's celebrate!" I flipped my plate of food in the air and syrup, bacon, and muffins rained down on the floor.

"Asher," Letalia growled, pushing her chair back and standing up. "Come with me."

"Fine!" I yelled, furious at everyone. When I looked into Felix's eyes, he was laughing at me, a smug look on his face.

For good measure, I took my knife and threw it. It whizzed past Felix's face, skimming his cheek. I grinned in satisfaction when I saw the shallow cut on his face.

"May the odds be ever in your favor, Jameson!" I beamed at him and turned on my heel, leaving the entire room shocked and Letalia furious.

We marched to the elevator, which Letalia pushes me in. She pressed a few buttons, and then we're descending.

We silently rode the elevator down until it comes to a stop at my former dressing room, where I had been prepared for my interview with Casser. Letalia pushed the door open and beckoned me in.

Inside, I sat down on a chair while Letalia remained standing. She shut the door and walked over to me.

"What was that?" She asked me calmly. I gulped.

"What was what?" I replied, trying to sound innocent.

She clenched her fist and spoke slowly. "Why did you throw a fit when Maia said 'good morning'? Why in the name of Panem did you throw a knife at Felix's face?"

I sighed. "Sorry. I got mad. We're going into the Arena today, Letalia. And I'm absolutely terrified. I'm gonna die."

Letalia blew out a breath and sat down across from me. "Look, Asher. I was in the same spot you were. Scared out of my wits. Thinking I was going to my death sentence. But look." She gestured around her. "You got an 11 in training. That's an extremely high score. And I think you may be one of the few tributes from District 7 who's ever gotten an 11."

Despite my panic, I managed to grin a little.

"Asher. Once you get in the Arena, survival instincts kick in. You'll survey the Cornucopia area, choose targets, blah blah blah. But I do expect you to make it through the first day."

I nodded. "Thank you. What do you think about Felix?"

She rolled her eyes. "That kid has way too much pride. I think he joined the Career pack. If my suspicions are correct, they're going to hunt you and Karis down. You need to be careful there, Asher. If Felix gets to you.. Well, it's not gonna be pretty."

I processed her words slowly. "So you're saying I need to… kill him?"

Letalia nodded. "As soon as possible. Getting him out of the Games is safer for you, and for Karis too. Remember, don't go for the Cornucopia. They're trying to pull you in. Get out of there. Try to get supplies. Karis's mentor and I will round up as many sponsors as we can and we'll try to send you weapons and things you'll need. Get food and water. Stay alive." She patted my shoulder.

"And one more thing," she added, lowering her voice. "I expect you to come home alive."

I smiled. "Thanks, Letalia. I'll remember that."

"All right. Well, enough with our chatting. You have an Arena to get to." She grabbed my hand and helped me up. I stood up and breathed in deeply. "You can do this, Asher."

I nodded and thanked her. Then together, we rode down to the ground floor, where Capitol escorts waited for us.

"Thank you," one of them said to Letalia briskly. "But we'll take her from here." They grabbed my arms and began dragging me to a hovercraft that waited outside.

"Remember my advice!" Letalia screamed at me. "Stay alive!"

I nodded frantically. I had to remember. I had to win. I had to stay alive.

We got to my designated hovercraft, where I was shoved in. The door slammed shut behind me. I glanced around and noticed Geisha and my prep team sitting down.

"Hi," I muttered quietly.

Geisha nodded. "If you want to eat, now's the time. The ride to the Arena will take about a half an hour."

"Okay," I replied. I went over to a large buffet table and piled some food onto a large plate. I ate it hurriedly and went back for seconds until I felt as though I couldn't eat any longer. I drank lots of water and went to the bathroom once more.

Then I sat down at a large mahogany table and drummed my fingers on its surface.

Suddenly I heard a 'whoosh' noise and realized that the windows were darkening. We must be nearing the Arena site.

I began to hyperventilate. My breath came in quick gasps and I began to rake my fingers down the table, leaving long marks in the wood.

Geisha walked over to me. "Asher," she said gently. "We're here. Come on. You'll be fine."

I shook my head but walked out with her anyways. We were immediately deposited into an underground area. The launch area. The slaughterhouse. Where we were prepared for death.

I breathed in and looked around me. It was a simple room filled with plants. I breathed in the aroma of them, trying to calm down.

Geisha looked at me and gestured to a chair, where my Arena clothes were awaiting me.

I looked them over. It was a plain brown v-neck. Simple black leggings, with thick pockets on the side. Brown slide-on boots with a thick sole. I undressed quickly and quietly and pulled on the leggings first. They were so soft and comfortable. And easy to walk and run in.

Next I put on the t-shirt. It was simple and loose, perfect for an Arena.

And finally I pulled on my boots. With a last glance at my soft cotton ankle ribbon, I slid the boots on with no problem.

These boots were perfect. They fit my feet wonderfully, and when I hopped around on them, they were lightweight and easy to jump and run in.

Geisha turned to me and undid my messy ponytail and re-did it more nicely.

I walked over to the mirror in the launch room. I looked like I was about to go into battle.

I guessed that was the point of the clothes.

Geisha walked over to me and hugged me tightly. "Good luck, Asher. I'll be rooting for you the whole time."

"Thanks," I murmured back. Finally, she let go of me when a voice interrupted our hug.

"All tributes must go inside of their launch tubes immediately," a smooth female voice said over the intercom.

I breathed in. One, two, one, two.

"Okay," I whispered. "Time to go now."

I waved to Geisha. She waved back, and I thought I saw a tear spill onto her cheek. I pressed my lips together and stepped into the tube.

All at once, glass enclosed around me. My eyes widened in fright and I pounded on the glass, yelling at Geisha. But she only smiled sadly and waved once more.

Realizing that my efforts were futile and that I was wasting precious energy, I stopped and allowed my tube to rise up. It was rising and rising.

Then I was in darkness. I counted to 15, until finally my tube pushed itself out into the Arena.

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I promise, I'll be updating as soon as possible! I hope to write the Cornucopia scene tonight and have it up before the day is over. **

**BTW - have any of you seen the movie yet? It was amazing! I'm going for a third time today, haha**


	7. The Bloodbath Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - The Arena

Sixty seconds. Sixty seconds until the bloodbath began. Sixty seconds until any one of us could be dead.

I glanced around the Arena as the plates rose up. A shining sun was high in the sky. I couldn't make out anything else yet, though.

The plates rose higher and higher. I expected them to stop and click into place after they were ground-level, but that wasn't the case. They kept rising, and I looked around frantically. We were going to have to jump.

The plates finally stopped when we must have been around 20 feet high in the air and the countdown started. I glanced around. Karis stood seven plates to my left. I stared at her for a moment. Then she jutted her head downwards. I followed her gaze and took a second to let my eyes adjust. And then I saw it.

A large, brass Cornucopia. Inside it are supplies, food, and weapons. I could see spears, maces, and swords, even from where I was. I looked around it. Scattered around are other, lesser weapons. Awls, knives and such. Backpacks are on the outskirts of it. And to the left is a jungle. To the right are woods. Which one should Karis and I choose?

I looked around again. And right there, right in front of the Cornucopia laid the axe. My weapon. It' wasmeant for me, I could just tell. Its handle was a dark wood, and the blade glistens and gleams in the sunlight. It's sharp and deadly. And I wanted it. But I knew I couldn't have it. I thought of Letalia's words. _'We'll try to send you weapons if we can.'_

Thirty seconds left. What's our strategy? I looked over at Karis again. She caught my gaze and looked towards the outskirts of the Cornucopia. She subtly nodded towards a backpack and small pack of knives. And I realized her plan.

We grab any weapons we can. Get supplies. And then run to the forest. It's more familiar territory. And both of us can climb. It's our best chance.

The announcer began counting down from 10. I breathed in deeply. I knew in order to do this, Karis and I had to be fast. We had to team up and run to the right, to the forest as soon as possible. And get out of the bloodbath, like Letalia said.

5. I blinked once.

4. I jumped a bit on my heels.

3. My heart began to race, faster and faster.

2. I poised myself to jump.

1. I fixed my gaze on the supplies to the right of the Cornucopia.

"Let the 39th Annual Hunger Games begin!"

The second the words are out of the announcer's mouth, I'm off my plate. I've hit the ground running. It knocked the breath out of me but I refuse to stop. I ran. Faster, faster, faster. I'm flying over the ground, racing for my life.

I took a millisecond to look over my shoulder. Some tributes still stood dazed on their plates. Others catch their breath after the jump. And most are running.

I clenched my teeth and continue running. I was one of the first to come near the Cornucopia. I turned and rushed to a large black backpack. I grabbed it up and slung it on my back, still running. I was almost to the edge of the goods. I grabbed an awl lying on the ground, and picked up two knives that were banded together near a loaf of bread, which I also grabbed. And then I'm at the edge of the forest, turning around.

And for the first time, I saw the bloodbath. Tributes lay on the ground, dead. Others are hacking away at some still alive. I thought, 'Karis! Where's Karis?'

I saw her coming. She had a spear with her, and a belt too. She managed to get a small pack, which could easily fit inside my backpack. I smiled a little.

I saw her mouth open, beginning to form words. I wrinkled my eyebrows, confused. Then I heard her shouting.

"Run, Asher!" She screamed frantically. "RUN!"

I obeyed her and turned on my heel and dashed away. I didn't look behind me, I just ran. Ran far, far away. As far as I can. As fast as possible. Running, running, running. Through the woods, smashing through plants.

I finally stopped when I tripped over a twig. I fell face-flat in the dirt. Hearing a sound behind me, I stumbled up and began to run when I heard her voice. "It's just me, Asher! Stop running."

I turned around and saw Karis panting, out of breath. I sighed in relief and walk over to her. "Are you hurt?" I asked her concernedly.

She nodded. "I'm fine. I barely made it away from the bloodbath. The District 1 boy, Ripper, almost got to me. But I was faster than him. He threw his spear and barely missed. In fact, he nicked my ear. So I grabbed his spear and ran in your direction."

I breathed out. "Okay. Good. I've got an awl and two knives." I handed her one, which she gripped in one hand. She hooked her belt onto her leggings and slung the knife into it.

"Can I see that awl?" She asked me. I handed it over and she examined it closely. "It's a good weapon," she finally pronounced.

I grinned. "I know you like these sort of weapons. You can have it." I gave it to her. She smiled at me.

"Thanks, Asher. I know you're decent with spears, so you take this one." I grabbed the spear from her and balanced it in my hand. It fit perfectly. I smirked and thanked her.

"All right, enough chatting now. Let's keep going and set up camp once it gets dark. Then we can look at what we got," she said, gesturing at my backpack and her pack. She unzipped my backpack quickly and stuck her pack in. "We'll take turns with the backpack, but for now, you can carry it."

I pouted but reluctantly agreed. We began to jog through the array of trees and bushes, trying to keep our steps hushed and quiet.

Our silence was finally interrupted when large _'boom!'_s began to start. I recognized them as cannons, signaling the amount of dead tributes. I counted out 10 of them before they ceased. I wondered for a moment who was dead, and then shook my head. We'd find out tonight, when the Capitol showed us their faces during the nightly anthem.

I asked Karis, "When do you think they'll start hunting? The Careers, I mean."

She hesitated before responding. "I dunno, Asher. But I'm guessing tomorrow morning. Today, they'll gather their supplies and stuff. Tonight they'll sleep. And tomorrow, they'll hunt."

"Oh," I said and nodded. That made sense.

We kept moving until the sky began to get darker and darker. The bright sun went down and it got noticeably colder.

After a little while, a light flashed in the sky. The Capitol anthem. I glanced upwards as they began to show 'the Fallen'.

The first to show up was the boy from 3, Cordin Smith. My heart ached a little when I saw his face in the sky. He was so young.

It also meant that both from 1 and the boy from 2 had also lived. I knew Karis had lived, since she was with me.

It came as a surprise when the District 4 girl tribute's ace, Charlotte Parks, flashed in the sky. She was a Career, I had expected her to make it through the first day.

Next, the boy from 5. The chubby one, Viktor Murr was his name. It didn't come as a surprise to me, but I still felt bad.

The "exotic" girl from 6 was the next to come up. Ciara Morris. She had blown kisses to the audience on Reaping Day. The girl had too much confidence, and personally, had annoyed me.

The dead count went right from District 6 to District 8, which upset me a little. Unfortunately for me, Felix wasn't dead. Which would mean he'd be out for blood. It scared me a little to think that he had joined the Career pack, who would hunt us down and kill us.

Both from 8 were announced as dead. Peggy Lynn and Brendan Corwin.

Both from 9 were dead too. The boy had been Ian Stork and the girl had been Maria Lancer.

And the last two dead tributes were announced. The two orphans from 11. Leila Shard and Andrew Larr. Poor kids.

That meant that both from 1 and 2 were alive. The fierce girl from 3 was alive. The male from 4. The sweet-faced 12-year old from 5 that I had come to admire. The District 6 boy, the little one. Me and Felix from 7. Both from 10 and 12.

The anthem ended abruptly and the sky went dark again. That meant 14 of us still lived to fight on.

I breathed in softly and Karis turned to me. "Let's set up camp now," she suggested.

"Okay," I agreed. "Where do you think we should settle down?"

Karis glanced upwards at the tall treetops. "In the trees. It's safest up there. We're smaller and faster, and we can get up there. The burly Careers, however, probably haven't climbed a day in their life, and many of the other tributes are probably too weak to climb."

"Good plan," I replied. I sat down for a moment and pulled out my backpack. "Should we check through it?"

"Yes," responded Karis. We crouched down eagerly and opened the bag, pulling out the sack that Karis had managed to acquire. Hands shaking, we opened the sack. It revealed a small bottle filled with water, and some matches. Nothing too good, but we opened the water and happily sipped at it, our thirst quenched for now. We stored some of it away for later and put the matches away too. They might come in handy sometime soon.

Next we grappled for the backpack. I clutched it in my hands and peeked inside.

There was my loaf of bread, which I had stuck in there. It also contained a small medical kit, which had some pills, bandages, and creams, which would definitely help in case of an injury. It had a fitted bomber jacket, which was comfortable and fit snugly. It was warm and would help in cold nights. There was some basic rope, which might help with snares too. There was one small fleece-y blanket, so we could be warm when we slept. And last of all, a canteen for water and a packet of dried meat.

I ran through the list in my mind. Food. Water. Some weapons. Warmth. Medicine. Karis and I were pretty well-prepared for these Games. And hopefully, we were one step ahead of the other competitors.

"Good," Karis whispered as we put the supplies back. I hoisted the backpack back onto my back and we walked around in the dark, looking for a nice tall tree to stay in. Finally, we spotted a tall tree with several sturdy branches. It had hollowed spaces in it, which would help when we climbed.

We quickly scaled the tree together and I slept on a branch directly above Karis's. A few minutes after getting ourselves situated, I ducked down to look at Karis. She was sound asleep, a lock of her hair out of place. Her face looked peaceful and quiet, so unlike what we would go through in these Games. Sighing, I laid back against the backpack and closed my eyes.

I only hoped the days to come would not be unbearable.

**DEAD: **

**The Bloodbath:**

**-District 3 male: Cordin Smith**

**-District 4 female: Charlotte Parks**

**-District 5 male: Viktor Murr**

**-District 6 female: Ciara Morris**

**-District 8 male: Brendan Corwin**

**-District 8 female: Peggy Lynn**

**-District 9 male: Ian Stork**

**-District 9 female: Maria Lancer**

**-District 11 male: Andrew Larr**

**-District 11 female: Leila Shard**

**TOTAL OF DEAD: 10 TRIBUTES**

**ALIVE:**

**After the Bloodbath:**

**-District 1 male: Ripper Vinard**

**-District 1 female: Faith Mortemer**

**-District 2 male: Lander Kavis**

**-District 2 female: Karis Montfort**

**-District 3 female: Sasha Rhine**

**-District 4 male: Allan Viper**

**-District 5 female: Jessica Lerva**

**-District 6 male: Darren Hills**

**-District 7 male: Felix Jameson**

**-District 7 female: Asher Mills**

**-District 10 male: Roran Cooper**

**-District 10 female: Mary-Grace Hodnett**

**-District 12 male: Jack Shan**

**-District 12 female: Shing Curren**

**TOTAL OF ALIVE: 14 **


	8. Day 1: Hunters, Hunted Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - The Hunters and the Hunted

My eyes blinked open to a ray of sunshine beating down on my face. I yawned and stretched and nearly fell. I opened my eyes fully, now wide awake. I was in a tree. And then I remembered it all.

I had made it through the Cornucopia bloodbath in the Hunger Games. Karis was my ally.

I ducked down, checking to make sure Karis was still there. Sure enough, Karis lay in the tree, her head propped on her arm, sleeping soundly.

"Karis," I whispered urgently. She didn't stir.

"KARIS," I said more loudly.

"Mm?" She mumbled, opening her eyes. Seeing her surroundings, she sat up abruptly.

"Asher," she said. "We need to move." She began to roll up the blanket, which she had used during the night. "The Careers, they'll be hunting us now. In fact, they've probably already started." As if to signal her point, I heard a high-pitched scream nearby and a cannon.

They killed another tribute. 13 left now.

And now they're going to kill us.

Together, Karis and I jumped down from the tree, hitting the ground hard. We took a moment to let the soles of our feet absorb the impact, and then we were off. Running further into the Arena. Further into the forest. We ran fast, flying over fallen objects. I carried my spear in my hand, and Karis had a knife in hers.

We smashed through the forest, trying our best to be quiet, but it was no use. We could hear the loud noise of the Careers behind us. They were tracking us, and wouldn't stop until our blood was on their hands.

We had run for about a mile straight, not stopping, when they surrounded us. Ripper, Faith, Lancer, Allan, and Felix. They were all there. Menacing smiles decorated their faces. I noticed that Felix had the axe that I had had my eye on, and my blood began to boil. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Karis and I both knew that.

Hopefully we could take down a few of them before we were killed.

The battle began.

Ripper made the first move. He charged towards me, a large sword in his hands. He swung, and I easily sidestepped his swipe. He swung again, and I whirled around, dodging his blows. It was soon clear that he was getting frustrated.

I glanced over my shoulder quickly. Karis was up against Faith, the District 2 girl, and Allan from District 4. Lancer and Felix weren't stepping into the fight, which was odd. I wondered what was keeping them from trying to kill us….?

And then I saw. Jessica Lerva, the little District 5 girl, was dancing around them with amazing speed, swiping at them with a knife. She stabbed at them, and struck Lancer in the leg, and he fell to the ground, writhing in pain. It was clear that her 10 in the private training sessions had been well-earned.

She stepped away from Felix, who was clumsily handling the axe in his hands, trying to swing at Jessica. She knocked the axe out of his hands, and Felix ran over to me, where I was battling Ripper. He charged right through our battle and wrapped his hands around my neck. I wasn't fast enough in my attempt to move away, so I choked and kicked out at him, clawing at his hands and face. But nothing worked. He wouldn't let go.

I faintly heard a cannon, which must have been Lancer's. 'Congrats, Jessica,' I thought to myself. 'You killed a Career.'

My vision began to cloud and my lungs were gasping for air when suddenly, Felix released me. Standing behind him was Jessica, a knife and my axe in her hands. She dragged the knife down Felix's back, leaving a shallow cut. Felix staggered back and turned to Ripper, who had paused and watched.

"Let's go," he choked out. Ripper didn't need to be told twice. He ran back with Felix alongside him. I noticed Faith making a run for the forest, but Allan was nowhere to be seen. I looked around and noticed Karis standing in front of him, her knife bloodied. A cannon sounded.

I turned to Jessica, whose blonde pigtails were matted with dirt and dried blood.

"Thank you," I choked out gratefully, still regaining my breath.

She turned away from me. "No biggie."

I turned to Karis, who rolled her eyes.

"Well, what next?" I asked Jessica, who was inspecting her fingernails.

She shrugged. "I guess we move on and let the hovercrafts collect the bodies. Unless there's something you'd like to take from their bodies…?"

I shook my head. Their only weapons were a mace and a bow, with no arrows. Those things would only slow us down. "But, if you wouldn't mind, could I possibly have that axe?"

Jessica nodded and handed the axe to me. "I'm lousy with them anyways."

"Thank you," I told her. Karis fell in step alongside us as we walked through the forest, crashing through the foliage. "How many more are dead today?"

"Three, I think," Karis responded, glancing at my axe and smiling. She knew that with this weapon, I could protect us properly.

"Okay." I looked at Jessica, who had a bloody knife. "Do you want my spear?"

She grinned a little and snatched it from my hand. "I was waiting for you to ask."

I rolled my eyes. What a snarky little kid. But she was beginning to grow on me. After all, she had basically saved our lives back there.

We walked further and further until I looked back and noticed a trail of blood following us. I looked at Karis. She seemed unharmed. Then I glanced at Jessica.

She was walking with a slight limp. I hadn't noticed it before, but now I could tell it was there. She was trying to be discreet about it, and keep it her own secret, but the blood oozing from her leg was giving her away.

I motioned to Karis and pointed to Jessica's leg. Then I tilted my head backwards and indicated to the blood trailing behind us.

She nodded. Then, without warning, she grabbed Jessica around the waist.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She yelled as I crouched down and steadied her leg. With her good leg, she kicked my knee and I winced but kept going. I gently rolled up her left pant leg.

It revealed a deep gash that was leaking blood all over.

I closed my eyes tightly. Jessica had stopped struggling and watched me. I wouldn't let her know what I knew.

"It's not that bad," I lied. I stood up and dusted myself off. "You'll be fine. Rest is all you need."

She pouted but consented. It was mid-afternoon when she climbed onto my back while I scaled a tree. Karis followed behind me, carrying the backpack full of supplies. When we got to the top, I laid Jessica down carefully and unzipped the backpack. I took out the sack that Karis had gotten from the Cornucopia and opened it. First I poured a bit of water on the wound, and then I applied some of the creams that was in the sack and carefully wrapped it up with bandages and tied it together with rope.

Then I set her spear aside next to her and let her sleep.

She was asleep quickly, snoring softly. My heart broke. She was only 12, and had to go through these horrors.

I shook my head and sat next to Karis. We talked for a bit and discussed strategy, although we mainly sat there watching Jessica. Protecting her, almost.

We both took our turns hunting individually, and came back within a few minutes with a fresh kill. Karis made a small fire and we quietly roasted the small squirrels we had killed. Both of us ate quietly and quickly, finishing the meal off quickly.

We had just put out the fire when the Capitol anthem began.

The faces of the dead shone in the sky. First came Lander's, as expected, and then Allan's. Finally, they showed Shing Curren's face, the District 12 girl, and then the sky went black.

3 more dead. 11 of us left.

Karis and I crawled up the tree and slept. Hopefully, the morning would bring nicer things.

I tried not to think about what would happen if Felix found us again.

**DEAD:**

**The Bloodbath:**

**-District 3 male: Cordin Smith**

**-District 4 female: Charlotte Parks**

**-District 5 male: Viktor Murr**

**-District 6 female: Ciara Morris**

**-District 8 male: Brendan Corwin**

**-District 8 female: Peggy Lynn**

**-District 9 male: Ian Stork**

**-District 9 female: Maria Lancer**

**-District 11 male: Andrew Larr**

**-District 11 female: Leila Shard**

**Day 1:**

**-District 2 male: Lander Kavis**

**-District 4 male: Allan Viper**

**-District 12 female: Shing Curren**

**TOTAL OF DEAD: 13 TRIBUTES**

**ALIVE:**

**After Day 1:**

**-District 1 male: Ripper Vinard**

**-District 1 female: Faith Mortemer**

**-District 2 female: Karis Montfort**

**-District 3 female: Sasha Rhine**

**-District 5 female: Jessica Lerva**

**-District 6 male: Darren Hills**

**-District 7 male: Felix Jameson**

**-District 7 female: Asher Mills**

**-District 10 male: Roran Cooper**

**-District 10 female: Mary-Grace Hodnett**

**-District 12 male: Jack Shan**

**TOTAL OF ALIVE: 1**


	9. The Slaughter, Day 2  Chapter 9

Day 2: Come Away to the Slaughter, Chapter 9

I woke up to the sound of birds singing. As I stretched and yawned, my stiff back aching, I realized that the birds were Mockingjays.

We had some of them back in the woods in District 7. Whenever I went with my father to chop down trees, I'd hear them singing up in the treetops, their melodic voices in chorus. I'd smile and my father would tell me all about Mockingjays and how they came to be.

It was wonderful.

I blinked my eyes a few times and looked down. Karis was sleeping peacefully, curled up on the branch directly below me. Realizing that Jessica was with us, I climbed the tree to wake her up.

Her branch was empty. She had taken the spear. The backpack was half-empty, with all of the food gone. The jacket was gone too, and so were some of the medicines. But we still had our rope, some water, a blanket, and matches. Hopefully, that would keep us alive for now.

In a fury, I climbed down to Karis's branch. "Karis. Karis!" I whispered as I shook her awake.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled, her eyelids fluttering slightly.

"Karis, Jessica's gone! She took our supplies and the spear, and left! She tricked us!"

Karis was up and awake now. "What? But… but that's impossible!"

"Apparently not for her," I said grimly.

We were both angry now. A child, a simpleminded child of only 12 had tricked us! And we had fallen for it.

"Well," I began, "We can't dwell on it too long. We have to keep moving."

Karis nodded. We climbed out of the tree and began to walk, looking for water along the way. A few hours into our walking, we found a small pond with ice-cold water. Karis and I both happily bathed and washed ourselves, and filled our water bottles to the brim. We gulped in mouthfuls of water and splashed around, then sat and dried off. Our thirst satiated but our stomachs still grumbling with hunger, I retied my hair and Karis checked over our remaining supplies before we set off. I held my axe tightly in my hand, gripping it so hard that my palms began to sweat. Karis gripped her knife.

We were walking along and suddenly, something darted through the thick foliage in front of us. It was another tribute, I was sure of it!

"Tribute," I mouthed to Karis. She nodded and crouched down. I did the same, and we peered through the brush.

We caught a glimpse of who it was. It was the small District 6 boy, Darren Hills, who had miraculously made it this far. The poor kid must have endured so much in order to get this far.

What were we supposed to do now? Did we really have the courage, the sickness, the need to win, was it enough to kill him? He was so small! Just a child. Could we really kill him?

But we never found out. Because seconds later, Sasha Rhine, the District 3 girl tribute, came crashing through the woods, a sword in her hands. Poor little Darren didn't stand a chance. All he had was a slingshot.

We watched him silently slaughtered. He refused to scream, or cry. He let Sasha torture him before finally delivering the killing blow.

First, Sasha grabbed him, sword pressed against his neck. She cackled evilly before stabbing the sword through his cheek, making a ragged hole in his mouth. Blood poured out of his wound, but he refused to move or show pain. He simply sat, letting her slowly kill him.

Next, she slowly sliced off one of his ears. And then, his arm. Then, she slowly drilled a hole through Darren's stomach.

After all of that, he was still breathing. And finally, Sasha grinned and pushed the sword through his neck.

_Boom!_

My heart dropped in my chest. Here Karis and I were, watching a twelve-year-old being tortured to death, having to suffer every moment at the hands of a cold-hearted killer.

And there was nothing we could do.

My sadness was replaced with anger. Sasha Rhine. She thought she could torture a twelve-year-old? Torture him to death?

No.

I positioned my axe behind me as Sasha checked Darren for supplies. I slowly began to drag myself out of the brush and stood up.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Karis hissed, trying to pull me back. But I shook her off and positioned my arm.

Sasha Rhine had enough time to turn towards me, her mouth open in shock, before my axe flew into her chest.

She lurched backwards, falling onto the ground. Her eyes were now lifeless. In a way, it gave me satisfaction. The predator became the prey.

The cannon sounded again. _Boom!_ Another two tributes dead today. Who was next?

I went over to Sasha and took my bloodied axe out of her chest, wiping it on my shirt to rid it of fresh blood. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, then turned to Sasha's hand. A sword. I freed it from her grip and gave it to Karis, whose features immediately lit up. She slid her knife into her belt and grabbed the sword, balancing it in her hands. She smiled.

"Thanks, Asher," she said. I grinned back.

I slowly and gently moved Darren's and Sasha's bodies away from Karis and I, giving them both a once-over. Sasha had had only the sword, and Darren just had his slingshot, which was of no use to us. We left them and walked away so that the hovercraft could retrieve them.

Karis and I walked away together, glancing at the sky. It was growing dark, and the Capitol anthem would be coming on soon. We looked for a tree until we found a sturdy one, and then we climbed. We laid in it together until a high-pitched squeal echoed through the Arena and another cannon sounded. I perked up, and looked around. Listening intently, I heard faint laughter. The Careers.

Looked as though they had found their most recent target.

The Capitol anthem came on right after a hovercraft had materialized to pick up the body of the dead tribute. They played the trumpeting music, and then showed the faces of the dead.

Of course, there was Sasha Rhine from District 3, and then Darren Hills from District 6. And last of all was annoying little Mary-Grace Hodnett from District 10.

It upset me a bit to know that Felix was still out there and alive.

I'd hunt him. I was finished with being weak prey. From now on, I'd be the hunter.

And I wanted to find Felix and kill him.

Only one more dead tribute until the Feast, I thought to myself as I dozed away next to Karis on our tree branch. Only one more tribute.

**DEAD:**

**The Bloodbath:**

**-District 3 male: Cordin Smith**

**-District 4 female: Charlotte Parks**

**-District 5 male: Viktor Murr**

**-District 6 female: Ciara Morris**

**-District 8 male: Brendan Corwin**

**-District 8 female: Peggy Lynn**

**-District 9 male: Ian Stork**

**-District 9 female: Maria Lancer**

**-District 11 male: Andrew Larr**

**-District 11 female: Leila Shard**

**Day 1:**

**-District 2 male: Lander Kavis**

**-District 4 male: Allan Viper**

**-District 12 female: Shing Curren**

**Day 2:**

**-District 3 female: Sasha Rhine**

**-District 6 male: Darren Hills**

**-District 10 female: Mary-Grace Hodnett**

**TOTAL OF DEAD: 16 TRIBUTES**

**ALIVE:**

**After Day 1:**

**-District 1 male: Ripper Vinard**

**-District 1 female: Faith Mortemer**

**-District 2 female: Karis Montfort**

**-District 5 female: Jessica Lerva**

**-District 7 male: Felix Jameson**

**-District 7 female: Asher Mills**

**-District 10 male: Roran Cooper**

**-District 12 male: Jack Shan**

**TOTAL OF ALIVE: 8**


	10. Day 2: Feast Chapter 10

Day 3: A Feast, Chapter 10

I woke up to a loud, echoing _boom!_ Another dead tribute. That meant a feast.

I quickly shook Karis awake as the Games' announcer was projected into the sky.

"Tributes! Congratulations on making it this far into the Games! These have been rather short, and we are now down to eight tributes! This afternoon, there will be a feast at the Cornucopia. At this feast will be a new Cornucopia, stuffed with supplies. Each of you need more weapons, medicine, food, or supplies. This is your opportunity to get it. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

I blinked slowly as the announcer's voice faded. Karis and I needed food and water. My stomach was rumbling like crazy, and hunting here was difficult, not to mention draining. Karis and I needed that feast.

I grabbed my small throwing axe and gripped the hilt tightly. "They're trying to draw us in," I remarked.

"Yep," Karis replied, seemingly unconcerned.

I turned to her. "Aren't you afraid? These feasts usually result in more casualties."

Karis shrugged. "Not too concerned. We're clever enough to get in and get out. Let the other tributes battle it out. We'll grab what we need and be on our merry way."

I bit my lip. "All right. I only hope it's that simple."

The rest of the morning, Karis and I stuffed the tiny bit of remaining food that we had left into our mouths, and drank the last drops of water. We rested and pooled our energy for the feast. We'd need it if we were going to get what we needed.

All Karis and I had left now were our weapons. She had her sword, and I had my axe. I hoped we could get out of the Cornucopia before all of the fighting began.

About two hours before the feast was due to begin, Karis and I started our trek all the way back to the Cornucopia. We had traveled a long way, and we jogged for a while before reaching the outskirts of the woods. Immediately, we crouched down, surveying the Cornucopia area. The golden Cornucopia was sitting in the middle of the field, surrounded by our raised plates. I peered anxiously through the grass. I hoped that this feast would start soon. I wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Almost as though on cue, a table began to rise out of the ground in front of the Cornucopia. On it were piles of weapons, food and supplies. _Food._ And the nicest, sturdiest axe I'd ever seen in my life sat on the top of the pile.

"Go, go, go!" Karis whispered, darting out of the tall grasses on the outskirts of the Cornucopia area. I clumsily got to my feet and hurried after her, legs pounding towards the Cornucopia.

We made it there just as the other tributes were running towards us. I grabbed the axe that sat on the pile of goods and was about to make a run for it when I felt a tug on my shoulder and I flipped onto the ground.

When my sight straightened itself out, I looked up, expecting to see Felix's or one of the Career's grinning faces, but instead seeing Karis's snakelike eyes, evilly grinning at me. I gulped. "Karis. Get off me. We've gotta get out of here!"

She rolled her eyes and pointed her sword at my throat, stepping on my arm and crushing it beneath her boot. "Sorry. Can't do that." She glanced around at the other tributes, who were distracted in their own scuffles. I could see Jack Shan's, the District 12 boy tribute, body on the ground, lying in a pool of blood that was scarily large.

I turned back to Karis. "Stop, Karis. I thought we were allies!"

Karis snorted. "You wish. I'm a _Career, _Asher. You didn't really expect me to keep my promises, did you? You were good for the time that I used you. You helped me survive, and I really managed to trick you! I must be a pretty good actress." She looked over at Ripper and Faith before continuing. "Well, bye-bye, District 7. At least you put on a good show."

I whimpered as she dug her sword into my shoulder blade, the pain seemingly unbearable. I had been betrayed by the one girl I thought was my friend. My ally.

I breathed in deeply, refusing to scream. Refusing to show weakness. I couldn't, and I wouldn't. With one last heave, I slid my smaller throwing axe out of my belt and threw it at Karis, hoping it would hit her.

"Ow!" She yelped, and I knew I had hit her. Using this moment of distraction for my benefit, I stood up, my breathing getting heavier, blood soaking through my shirt. I saw that my axe had landed in her leg, and that she was bleeding.

I grabbed my larger axe from the Cornucopia, took a pack of supplies, and ran for my life. I could hear more fighting behind me, but I didn't dare stop in fear of being killed. I ran and ran, never looking around, just running.

Finally, I slowed to a walk and the sky began to dim. I breathed in deeply and glanced at my shoulder. It was bleeding heavily. I couldn't even feel it anymore, which was bad. It had numbed, and I needed medicine _now._

I quickly scurried up a tree, going to the slenderest branch I saw. It was very high up, and with just an axe and some supplies, I didn't have much to help me if I fell. But it was the safest area, and if Karis found me, she wouldn't be able to climb it. She could climb, but only to a certain extent.

I laid back against the tree trunk, looking at the sky. I peeked next to me, seeing my pack and opened it. Inside was two apples, a small canteen of water, and some bandages. I knew the bandages would help for now, but they wouldn't last. Nevertheless, I wrapped the gauzy bandage around my arm, which staunched the flow of blood leaking out of my body. At least I'd last a bit longer with this.

I was just beginning to doze off when the Anthem began. Oh, great. Faces began to decorate the sky. Two faces were broadcast throughout the Arena. Surprisingly, the District 1 girl, Faith Mortemer's face was in the sky. I guessed that someone had killed her before going down. There was also the District 10 boy, Roran Cooper, and the District 12 boy, Jack Shan. Tomorrow, Ripper, Felix and Karis would hunt me. Jessica was still alive. But for how much longer?

Oh well, I thought. Tomorrow is a new day.

**DEAD:**

**The Bloodbath:**

**-District 3 male: Cordin Smith**

**-District 4 female: Charlotte Parks**

**-District 5 male: Viktor Murr**

**-District 6 female: Ciara Morris**

**-District 8 male: Brendan Corwin**

**-District 8 female: Peggy Lynn**

**-District 9 male: Ian Stork**

**-District 9 female: Maria Lancer**

**-District 11 male: Andrew Larr**

**-District 11 female: Leila Shard**

**Day 1:**

**-District 2 male: Lander Kavis**

**-District 4 male: Allan Viper**

**-District 12 female: Shing Curren**

**Day 2:**

**-District 3 female: Sasha Rhine**

**-District 6 male: Darren Hills**

**-District 10 female: Mary-Grace Hodnett**

**Day 3:**

**District 1 female: Faith Mortemer**

**District 10 male: Roran Cooper**

**District 12 male: Jack Shan**

**TOTAL OF DEAD: 16 TRIBUTES**

**ALIVE:**

**-District 1 male: Ripper Vinard**

**-District 1 female: Faith Mortemer**

**-District 2 female: Karis Montfort**

**-District 5 female: Jessica Lerva**

**-District 7 male: Felix Jameson**

**-District 7 female: Asher Mills**

**TOTAL OF ALIVE: 5**

**Author's Note: I know you're probably thinking, 'A Feast already?'**

**Well, this year's Games go quickly. Don't worry though, the Finale will be phenomenal.**

**Please leave me reviews, they encourage me to write more! :**


End file.
